What We Do For Those we Love
by Vengence Of The Moon
Summary: She just got her life back from the clutches of poverty and is about to set out on a life changing journey to find her twin brother. While Kiba secretly hides his affections for her Will he find the strength to tell her how he feels before its too late?
1. Prolouge

****

A/N okay this is my first fan fic so let me no what u think i'll only continue if im asked, the story begin describing luna because i wanted to introduce her. In future chaps both she and Kiba will be 17

* * *

**_Prolouge_**

Luna Lair was born into a wealthy and loving family she and her twin brother Lucian were born identicle and were always togather, always. But thier father was a very strict man who wanted them to be more independent so that he could begin traing Lucian to become a proud and respected ninja and Luna a polite well mannered barganing chip to any family he needed to be in aliance with. So when they were about 5 instead of enrolling Lucian in the academy thier father chose to train him himself since well who better to train Lucian then his own father right? Wrong, dead wrong by choosing to do this it caused Lucian and thier father to train in forests and secluded places, where of course sadly enough they were attacked and her father was killed and her brother kidnapped. Luna and her mother were informed of this later that evening the anbu explained that Orochimaru was most likely the culpret.Luna would forever know that name. Sadly without her father there to suport them they fewll deep into debt, they had to sell their house and began living in a small apatment. Her mother got a job at a popular ramen stand, and Luna made a promise to herself she would become a ninja avenge her father and find her brother.

When Luna began the academy everyone already knew her face from the papers, so no one really talked to her not out of cruelty they just didnt know what to say. Luna took this the wrong way so she always shied away from the other children, about 2 weeks into the academy everyone began to forget about her until one day a boy named Kiba Inuzuka came up to her smiled and offered her half of his sandwich she reluctantly took it and he just grinned a wide grin at her and she for the first day in weeks smiled.

* * *

**A/N okay so what did you think? please review in case your worried the story will be about the academy let me reasure you that i just wanted to share thier meeting moment.**


	2. Finaly!

**A/N so no reviews yet but i wanted to continue the story so if any one ever reads it yeah like pleas review so i dont feel like a wierd nin com poop.lol**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1-Finaly_**

Two leaf ninja sat atop a starlit rooftop in the midlle of the misty evening talking calmly of thier past days at the academy and many missions that had gone from sour to smooth in a simple manner of seconds...thier laughs echoing into the night. "kiba?" asked the blonde female "yes Luna?" replied the brunette boy "I think I'm leaving tomorrow to find him...I have more than enough information to track oroch" she paused anger rising within her from thinking of that man "orochimaru, enough information to track orochimaru, you know ive been spying on lady hokage you've been helping, which i truly regret.But, I need to do this Kiba I cant not do this its why ive become a ninja why ive trained so hard.." he looked at her, as he always had with love and longing if only he could tell her how much he loved her "I know Loo, but please reconsider...i cant just let you go" said kiba with pleading eyes " I'm sorry" she said a tear trailing down her cheek, and with that she kissed his cheek sending shivers down his spine then disapeered into the fog. Kiba remained seated on the rooftop of his apartment tears silently falling fom his reddend eyes. _I must tell her, I must before its too late..._

Luna awoke screaming from a terrible nightmare...

_"luna oh dear luna oh sister how much ive missed you..."_

_"lucian? Luke? is that really you your so different!" she relpied _

_to the blond man face clearly like her own_

_"I'm sorry dear sister but this is where i must kill you!" _

_Lucian then appeared next too her as quick as that _

_emo boy sasuke and plunged a dagger into her racing heart_

_only able too push a single word from her now fillling with blood mouth "why?" _

Why would I have such a dream she asked her self. Oh well this was no time for silly and rediculus dreams, she was leaving today. Kiba, she sadly thought of his face the night before how had she gone from making him laugh to making him so sad in a matter of minutes. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking at her door "Lady Lair?" came the voice of her personal maid Jindi "yes jindi?" she said opening the door to find Kiba along with her maid standing there "Thankyou Jindi Your ecused" Jindi bowed "Lady Lair, Lord Inuzuka". Kiba just stood infront of her out of breath from running the whole way there"please come in kiba forgive me Im not my self this morning"she lied trying to cover up the fact that she had been staring dumbly at his chest since he thankfully on her part lacked that hideous too small leather jacket he usually wore. it was when they where both in the dark walls of her bed room she noticed that he also had no pants on! He was standing there in his black and white stiped boxers he looked kind of sexy she though wait this was kiba she was talking about! but she looked again and it was true he looked _sexy_ he was _sexy_, oh my god he's out of breath too could this any more akward?

"sorry about just kinda barging in on you like this luna...its just that i knew you'd probly be leaving soon and i slept in late and and i needed too umm ..." kiba started this was gonna be harder than he thought. _Come on kiba its luna your bestfiend just becuse she's in your favorite black bootie shorts and tank top-mental slap-bad kiba..just tell her_" I'm going with you." _WHAT!? oh my god did i just say that? why would i say that oh no she's coming over here oh my god!_

Luna listened to him some what amused that he was stumbling over his words in such a manner "I'm going with you" this sent a shock through her body. _what? why? aww kiba thankyou_ she though then stode over to him and hugged him tightly she would soon regret this though...

Kiba was sure she was coming to slap him across the face he stood paralized at her beautiful form sailing towards him he then felt her boobs squishing tightly against his muscaular torso, and her wide hips press agaisnt his. He happily returned the hug his large arms wrapping around her not very small upper back intesifing the hug when..._OH SHIT! _he regretfully though as his pelvis area hardened against luna's...she qiuckly jumped away red as a beet and looked at him he too reder than the inuzuka marks on his cheeks. "uh...umm" she studdered as her eyes drew down to his pulsing erection, _damn_ she though impressed redening her even more. he suddenly turned with shame"I'm so sorry!" he whispered embarrased.

"dont be, i shouldn't have hugged you! I was just so happy your coming with me and it was i dont know lets just..ooh mmman"she said while silently inching closer too him _what am i doing?!._ He slowly turned to his surprise find her only inches from his face...and on impulse he leaned into her soft lips and kissed her slowly._she's not pulling away._he moved his lips faster against hers when she began running her fingers through his hair he then wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.(yes boner still there).Luna pushed him away not unkidly but still "too fast" she breathed "yeah" he agreed out of breath. they untagled themselves each other. Kiba pecked her on the cheek and said"I"m goig to pack, be back soon"

And with that he left a dizzy and confused Luna Lair standing in her boxers(with a little of his semen just above her eh em) and tanktop foolishly smiling in the middle of her darkly familar bedroom. She then giggled with joy and began to pack for the most important journey of her life.

_wow _he thought as he ran back to his apartment,_ finaly i finaly did it and she didnt pull away!, i love you luna and i'll prove it to you, i will find your brother and bring him back!!_

**A/N yeah okay so what did you think please review. chapter 2 is in the making! and if you review it'll make me type faster!**


End file.
